


Anna Falls No More

by solomivan



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: What if there was no accident in the beginning?





	Anna Falls No More

**Author's Note:**

> Both Anna and Elsa are characters created and owned by Disney, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Frozen.
> 
> The title is a reference to the 50th Anniversary Special of Doctor Who The Day of the Doctor.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my beta [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi)

Bouncing from joy and impatience, Anna asked her big sister, "Do you want to play with me?" 

"Yes, of course, but what kind of game are you thinking about?" replied Elsa to this exciting suggestion. Anna smirked and told her it would be a surprise, and she didn't want to spoil it. Elsa rolled her eyes at her little sister's air of mystery. 

"All right, don't tell me if you don't want to. Although you can at least point out where we're going," said Elsa. She remembered that in the past they played various games in different places, outside the palace and indoors. Anna winked and asked Elsa if she knew the largest ballroom. 

"Obviously, yes, but all we can do is run after each other over there," complained Elsa. 

"There's something else we can do," argued Anna. "We can jump and try to touch the old fresco with angels on the ceiling." 

"And how we will do that? The picture is too high for us, we can't reach it even with a step-ladder," objected her elder sister. 

But then Elsa stopped in her tracks and remembered she had magic which could control ice and snow. She giggled, recalling how she used her power to create a big snowman and a frost giant out of thin air. 

After Elsa refreshed her memories, she said, "I'll show my idea rather than talk about it. Let's race to the ballroom! Winner eats all candies!" 

The sisters ran from one wing of the palace to another, and when they finally arrived, they were slightly exhausted. As they caught their breaths, Elsa looked around her and made a short squeal of delight when she saw infinite reflections in two big parallel wall mirrors. She noticed the ceiling square pattern was like morning waffles with a similar combination of white, beige and brown. 

"Let's go to the top!" said Elsa loudly and offered Anna the following idea: she would build ice columns with her magic. Thus, the girls would jump on them, from one to another until it was possible to touch the painted figures. Elsa waved her hands, and small ice ice appeared under the girls. The next blasts of energy created higher surfaces on which sisters leaped immediately. Such a process was repeated until the sisters reached the large chandeliers hanging down halfway to the floor. 

At this moment, Anna slipped, and Elsa began to fear her sister would fall and hurt herself. Elsa's heart skipped a beat. It was like time had slowed down. She noticed her sister remained standing on the column only by grabbing the edge of the chandelier. "Are you okay?" Elsa began to worry, and Anna hurried to calm her, explaining that she wasn't hurt. But she declined Elsa's offer to continue, because it felt too dangerous. 

Only now the princesses realized they were stuck meters in the air. Elsa suggested they try melting their columns. But the sisters quickly understood they would hit the floor after doing such a thing. 

"Do you have any other ideas about how we could get down?" asked Anna. 

In response, Elsa formed two snow slopes using blasts of energy and transformed them into slides decorated with snowflakes. The girls quickly slid down. 

"I'm so sorry! This was my fault! I could have predict what would happen! I needed to improve my control over my power so something like this doesn't happen again," said Elsa. She added, "Wise ancient trolls could help us in this case. They know all about the magic." 

Anna disagreed with her sister. "I forgot something obvious - that ice might be slippery, and I didn't see where I jumped. So you should blame me rather than yourself." 

Elsa told her that they should be more careful and prudent to prevent any more incidents, anyway. 

Anna said that Elsa already had excellent control over her magic. "When you become a queen, you can create an enormous palace from ice and live in it! You can protect our beautiful country using your ice powers. You could freeze the water around enemy ships or build a large wall to stop their cannons and guns." 

Elsa smiled, "Living in such a place would be impractical because it would be very cold and slippery. But, your suggestion that I'm a living weapon is completely sound. Now look at the mess we created!" Elsa pointed at the columns of different sizes and snow slides. "We can't leave the ballroom in that state! These pillars won't allow our guests to dance here tonight!" 

Anna asked, "Before you vaporize the columns, could you please turn them into dragons for me to ride?" 

Elsa said that she would do it later, but now she had to remove the snow and ice. "I promise you that the next time you can pretend to be the Mother of Dragons and the Dragon Queen as long as you want. Let's return to our parents. They must be tired of waiting for us." 


End file.
